Scar
by TormentedComplex
Summary: This is the story about how Kojuurou got his scar. Also included a part of Masamune's history. Enjoy and R&R please!


**Author Notes:**

My third fic about Sengoku Basara. And... Again... This story is about Masamune and Kojuurou. ^^;;

Please bear with my grammatical mistake here and I hope that the I don't make the characters become OOC here. Also, review will help me to improve my writing.

This story is about Masamune's past. The setting, umm, maybe about 2-3 years before the anime?? ^^;;;

Anyway, please enjoy the story!!!

Oh, we all know Masamune speak EngRish, so, I put his English word on bold. XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku Basara. Capcom does.**

* * *

"_Masamune, do it."_

_The young one-eyed dragon just stared at the older man who demanded him. Hesitancy painted across his face._

"_Kill me together with the enemies!!! That is the only way you can win this battle!!"_

_Date Masamune's eyes widened in shock upon hearing his father's request._

"_B... But..." Masamune could not finish his word as he felt there was a lump blocking his throat, preventing him from talking. He was totally bewildered by both his father request and the war which was happening currently._

_He could see the ongoing bloodshed on his surrounding. He could hear the screaming of the fallen soldier. He could smell the malodorous stench of blood in the air._

_Masamune turned his head again to his father, giving an unsure look._

"_Masamune..." His father uttered his name softly._

"_If you really want to conquer and spread Date's name all over the land, you have to prove it to me now that you are capable of that responsibility. Kill me along with the enemies."_

_Masamune looked stunned for a while before he vehemently took a rifle from the rifle squad and aimed it to his father's heart. He glanced to his father's face once again and saw his father was smiling._

"_Shoot. NOW!!!"_

_He gave the order to the rifle squad and in unison shot the rifle._

* * *

"NOOOOOO!!!"

Date Masamune found himself lying on his dishevelled futon in his bedroom. A thin white blanket was twisted among his feet.

"**Shit**." He cursed while he adjusted himself in sitting position. His body was covered in sweat and he was heavily gasping for air.

This nightmare. Again.

It was just a week after his father death and he had been sleepless from that day until now. Every time he tried to get a sleep, he would dream the same nightmare again and again. The memory of him killing his own father had been haunting him, depriving his sleep.

"Masamune-sama, are you alright?"

He heard a knock and his most loyal retainer's voice coming from behind the door.

Masamune did not answer, instead, he got lost in his thought. He gazed blankly on the wall in front of him.

"Masamune-sama???"

Kojuurou's voice was heard again and now it was filled with deep concern, but Masamune still lost in his thought and he did not answer.

There was a sudden voice of the sliding door being opened and Masamune almost jumped out in shock because of that.

Masamune saw Kojuurou walked toward him and heard the creaking sound he made when he stepped into his bedroom.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, Masamune-sama. I was just worried something happen to you because I did not hear any answer from you." Kojuurou said while kneeling down beside Masamune's futon.

"I thought I had given you an order that no one can enter this room without my permission." Masamune answered. There was a slight annoyed and angry tone beneath his voice.

Kojuurou stayed silence with his head bowed down, preferring not to comment further upon hearing his master's tone in replying his word.

"Just... Go." Masamune sighed in exasperation.

Kojuurou dared himself to look at his master's face and frankly, Masamune looked like he has been through hell. He could say instantly that his master has not get a proper rest for a week, judging from the bruise under his left eye. Masamune's countenance increased Kojuurou's concern, even more after Kojuurou knew that his master also refused to eat these days.

Masamune turned his face and found Kojuurou was gazing intensely at him. He twitched his eyebrow and asked in annoyed tone, "**What**_? _Is there something on my face?"

Kojuurou startled, but he kept focusing his sight on Masamune's face.

"I am just wondering, Masamune-sama. Are you troubled by some certain issues???" Kojuurou decided to ask rather than answered Masamune's previous question honestly.

Masamune glared at Kojuurou, definitely irritated by his question.

"That is none of your business!" snapped Masamune.

Kojuurou knew his Lord's very well. He had taken care of him since he was five and he knew instantly if his master was having trouble. He knew Masamune's habit to keep the problems by himself and tried not to express it out. But, Kojuurou always find out, because Masamune could never hide something from him. Kojuurou closed his eyes and said, "So, I am right. Is it about your father's dead?"

Masamune's eyes widened in shock. _Bullseye_.

There was an awkward pause before suddenly Masamune snapped out and he curled his finger on Kojuurou's yukata.

"**Shut up**!!!"

Kojuurou's and Masamune's eyes met. Kojuurou could see the dragon's eye which are enraged with fire and intention to kill, but he kept his eyes steady, looking through Masamune's eye.

"Masamune-sama... If you keep sulking like this, you will achieve nothing."

"What the hell are you trying to say to me, Kojuurou??" Masamune shouted vehemently and tightened his grip on Kojuurou's yukata. His eye shooting dagger.

"I am just trying to say that if you fall merely because of this issue and cannot rebuild your broken spirit, then you won't be able to conquer the land. You even won't be able to just rule Oushuu." Kojuurou answered with steady voice.

That statement hit Masamune's nerve and he took one of his six swords that was placed beside his futon and unsheathed it.

"You... You don't understand what I am going through!!! **NO**!!! You understand nothing, Kojuurou!"

Masamune's body trembled because of the anger and he clenched the sword firmly between his shaking fingers. He raised the sword and pointed it to Kojuurou.

"Are you trying to say that I will fall here and give up my dream of conquering the land?? This... This dragon will never fall!!!" Masamune trailed off before finishing his word. Simultaneously, he stumbled down backward and swung his sword in Kojuurou's direction.

It was a powerless strike, considering Masamune's condition which was lacking of rest and energy, but it managed to hit Kojuurou's face, leaving a gash on his left cheek. Blood start to flow from the wound, trailing down Kojuurou's cheek and chin before it dripped onto the wooden floor.

"Why... Why you didn't dodge it???" Masamune stunned in his place and uttered with shaky voice. He stared at Kojuurou with widened eye and dropped his sword to the floor.

"If hurting and killing me can make Masamune-sama regain back his spirit and will, then, I don't mind to die for it." Kojuurou said steadily, despite the pain he felt from the wound on his left cheek. Kojuurou took Masamune's sword from the floor and then stood up. He walked toward Masamune who was stunned on his place and then grip his wrist. He put the sword back to Masamune's hand and moved Masamune's hand so that the sword was pointing to his neck.

"If this can satisfy your anger, do it, Masamune-sama."

Instantly, Masamune dropped to his knees. His left eye stared blankly to Kojuurou.

"I... I..." Masamune trailed off and bowed his head. "... killed my own father, Kojuurou."

Kojuurou knelt down and try to think of the best word to comfort his master, but he could not find any. So, he pulled Masamune closer to him and let him rest his head on his shoulder. He could feel Masamune tightened his grip on his arm and a wet sensation on his shoulder.

That night, Kojuurou let Masamune to sob silently on his shoulder. He only could offer his shoulder for Masamune's comfort. While doing that, Kojuurou thought again. Masamune was not even twenty years old and he already suffered a lot of excruciating experience. He lost one of his eye in a very young age, have to struggle with his disadvantage of only having one eye to prove himself to his father and discriminating mother and a week ago, he just killed his own father.

Kojuurou stayed by his master side until Masamune was able to rest peacefully that night. He glanced to Masamune for a while before he walked out from his room. When he was about to open the door, Kojuurou heard Masamune's voice faintly calling out his name.

"Kojuurou..."

Kojuurou turned his head over his shoulder to look at Masamune.

"Yes, Masamune-sama???" Kojuurou asked.

"Thank you..." Masamune answered. Relieve and tiredness could be spotted from his voice.

Kojuurou smiled and said, "Good night, Masamune-sama." before he walked out from Masamune's room.

* * *

End of story!!! ^^

Reviews please???

Oh, this story is one of my versions of how Kojuurou got his scar. I also got other versions of how he got his scar. I may type another version of it someday. Well, all of the versions are made based on my assumption and prediction. ^^;;;;


End file.
